User talk:Psychomantis108
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Psychomantis108 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 18:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Administration Don't you agree with me that this wiki needs another admin. The only current one is the founder, David, but he is semi-active or not active at all. A wiki cannot survive without an admin. I have requested that either you or me become an admin. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:57, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :I also come here once a day at least and plan on staying here because this is where I will put all the stuff and fanon relating to my RPs. Though so far David has been a little unresponsive I believe that if it is not just me that asks then he will budge and make at least one of us an admin. Like I said he is the only admin so really this wiki has no admins, because David is semi-active at best. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:41, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Like I said I agree with you completely. So I think that if we both appeal to David he will give at least one of us admin rights. This wiki has the potential to attract more editors but without anyone to administer it will never go anywhere. You should leave a message on David's talk page. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 20:59, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Do you mind sending David a message in his talk page so he knows that it isn't only me that wants a new admin to be appointed. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I appreciate it, because if I was the only one to post on his talk page he could think that I was the only one that felt that way and was just bothering him for no reason. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 19:18, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Characters I think that it is better not to link "Aubeanic Reign" and "The Legend of Nirn‎" to the Characters Category since those categories have other things, not just characters. The other categories that I link as subcategories have only character pages in them. Also I think that it would be better to just link "Aubeanic Reign" to "The Legend of Nirn" and not link "The Legend of Nirn" to "Aubeanic Reign". Since AR is part of TLoN, not the other way around. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 17:20, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ‎ Adoption If David doesn't edit in this wiki for 60 days then he is classified as inactive, since there are no other admins in this wiki then we can adopt the wiki. I am planning on doing that in case David doesn't respond. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:00, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Adoption is a last resort. Like you said it has been 10 days, if he doesn't reply in the next 50 days then we will have no choice other than adopting the wiki. Also this is the only wiki that he still edits in, in the other ones he is a part of the last time he edited was in 2012. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:51, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Aubeanic Reign Psycho... Maria is not mentioned at all in the Aubeanic Reign Category on this wiki.... D: Do you want to add her in somewhere, or should I? She's not even mentioned in the people who joined later on. Apollo42 (talk) 13:35, May 22, 2014 (UTC) It's all good, Psycho. Don't worry about it. It was just bugging me, as she's on the cover. XD Apollo42 (talk) 15:03, May 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Response So he is going to be like that, putting his own selfishness above the well being of this wiki. I will be contacting the community wiki about this to see if they have anything to say about this. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:04, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey Psycho, on your pages you keep putting in the infobox's image a link with img/img. That makes the image appear but it keeps the img/img above and below the image. Whenever I change it to File: you change it back, despite this making the img/img not appear. Do you want them to stay the way you put them or can I change it to File:? :Ok, I was just confused because you changed it back and I was unsure if you wanted it the way you put it or if you let me change it so the img/img disappeared. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:13, May 27, 2014 (UTC) What to do Hey Psycho, so I've talked to a staff member of Wikia and she said that unless David becomes inactive we only have two choices. We can either demote him or leave the wiki. If we leave then we would take all the content we made with us. In case we leave then we have 2 choices, join an existing wiki like the Elder Scrolls Roleplaying Wiki, or we can make our own wiki. Personally I think we should just leave, if David wants to run this wiki to the ground and let it die then that is his problem. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 19:02, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking that we should make our own Wiki. If you agree then let me make the wiki and I will make you an admin/bureaucrat as my co-founder. I checked out the Elder Scrolls Roleplaying Wiki and I don't think that it would work for us, since we Roleplay in the Elder Scrolls Wiki and only want a wiki to put our fanon in. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 21:55, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Psycho, have you thought about what I said? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:25, May 28, 2014 (UTC) It wouldn't take long to copy all our pages and make the categories onto a different wiki. As for making a new one at first it would be just us three but we can advertise it to the Roleplaying community on the Elder Scrolls Wiki, that would attract more people. For me I don't like the idea of putting my content on a site that is doomed to fail, since it doesn't have an active admin. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:38, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Since you have more pages here than me I will help you move them if you want. I really think that leaving would be the best course of action. Though I want to discuss this with you first before doing anything. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki Hey Psycho, I have kind of made up my mind and created a new Wiki. I would greatly appreciate it if you joined it, I will help you move all your content from here to there if you want me to. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:08, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Take your time, remember if you need nay help moving your stuff I will assist. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC)